The Adventures Of Derzet
by dsabingroce
Summary: The story of an awkward troll and his struggles on Alternia. Warning: Fantroll and rated T for language. Homestuck and its characters are owned by Andrew Hussie.
1. The Beginning Of Act 1

A young troll stands alone in his bedroom. It just so happens that today is his Wri… wait… it's not. Great, just great. Wrong paper… we don't have others… so much hatred right now… we'll go off on what we know. Anyway, a young troll stands alone in his room. However, this troll does not have a name. What will be the name of this young troll be?

**Fart Licker III**

Really, that's the best you can come up with. Why don't we just dress him as a clown and make him do tricks. Give him a real name.

**Derzet Abelin**

Your name is Derzet Abelin. You are 5.5 solar sweeps old. You have a strange obsession over furries. You hate being a troll, you wish you were human. You shave off your horn and grow out your hair to hide them. Your strife specibus is swordkind, but with no normal sword. It is the sword of your great ancestor who fought in the great troll wars. It has a strong sentimental value, which isn't normal, but hey, you're not normal. Your blood is colored bright blue and your troll tag is HornHater69 and you speak like any normal person. Why would you speak any differently? What will you do?

**Retrieve Arms**

Ok, we are not doing this routine. Do something cool, or awesome, or both.

**Do Something Coosome**

While you laugh at the horrible word you just made, you do a back flip off your wall. You fail miserably and hurt yourself. That was not coosome.

**Redeem Yourself**

You decide to get revenge on the wall. You bust out your sword and slice the wall in half. The wall breaks and you see into the outdoors. Now you have a giant hole in your room. Nice job bro.

**Fix The Hole**

You quickly put a small rug over the hole. That should hide it.

**Feed Your Lusus**

While fixing the hole, your dog lusus walks in. You throw him some grubs and he quickly dispatches them. You notice that one of your friends is trolling you. You decide to wait until next chapter to do something about it.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. A Friend Calls

**Check On Who Is Trolling You**

You check your computer and see you friend Tavros is trolling you. While you and Tavros may be from different blood castes, you both share common interests, including the likings of a certain spider.

**Answer Your Friend**

adiosToreador began trolling HornHater69 [HH]

AT: hEY dERZET, wHAT'S GOING ON?

HH: Nothing much, just sitting here, doing coosome stuff.

AT: cOOSOME?

HH: Never mind. Hey, do you know where I can get a hole fixed?

AT: dID YOU MAKE A HOLE IN YOUR WALL AGAIN?

HH: Maybe.

AT: mAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY TO NOT BREAK YOUR HIVE, IT MAKES YOU LOOK BAD,

HH: Tavros, I have no horns, Alternia's most hipster glasses, and I enjoy humans. I already look bad. Plus, I don't have the gimmick.

AT: tHE GIMMICK?

HH: Yeah, you know how you guys have the possible combinations for nitrogen bases in DNA.

AT: dna?

HH: Human stuff.

AT: wHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER WITH THE HUMANS? iT'S NOT LIKE THEY ARE GOING TO COME HERE ANY TIME SOON,

HH: I know, I just think they're fascinating.

AT: fASCINATING HOW?

HH: You know, the way they do things, the way they handle problems, the way they look.

AT: oH NO, dID YOU FALL FOR ONE OF THEM, cAUSE IF YOU DID, tHAT MEANS vRISKA'S MINE,

HH: First off, your blood is brown, and hers is like mine. You two are in two different castes. Second, I called her first. And third, I did not fall for a human girl.

AT: wHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU STARTED TALKING ABOUT THAT jADE HUMAN?

HH: I was studying her, not talking to her. Two different things buddy.

AT: wELL, wHY DON'T YOU TALK TO HER?

HH: That's a great idea, Tavros. "Hey I hope you don't mind, but I'm an alien and I've been spying on you for a while. Want to go out to catch a bite?" Brilliant Tavros, you have outsmarted me.

AT: yOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON HER? wHEN DO YOU SPY ON HER, and DO YOU HAVE PICS?

HH: Goodbye Tavros.

HornHater69 [HH] ceased trolling adiosToreador

**Consider Speaking To One Of Your Female Companions**

You think about talking to the Jade girl, but another thought comes to mind. Why not speak to Vriska and see what she has to say. Maybe she knows how to fix a wall. Before you decide, you wait until next chapter.

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Shrines, Schools, and Faygo

**Answer Your Lusus**

While you were pondering on who to contact, you notice your lusus has been trying to get your attention. Your faithful companion points over to your clock. SHIT! You have 15 minutes before you have to report to class. Luckily, you are a man of speed.

**Prepare For School**

You quickly undress out of your PJs and put on some fresh clothes. For being a troll, your wardrobe sucks. You only have one outfit, LAME!

**Admire Your Hidden Shrine For Vriska**

What are you talking about? You don't have a shrine in your closet. And even if you did, it wouldn't be for Vriska. You dedicate to someone worth your time, like Kanaya, or Feferi. Who are you kidding; you love this shrine you made for Vriska, possibly more than your actual love.

**Ok Lover Boy, You've Got 10 Minutes**

You stop admiring your art and continue on. You put on your everyday outfit. Blue shirt, black pants, gray shoes. Hey, it almost looks like the cover to the story. You make sure to unbutton your shirt just enough so you can see your tattoo. You inked it on yourself when you realized there was no room for your sign anywhere else. You put on your glasses and head for the exit.

You begin your walk to school. For a society built around constant warfare, we sure do give a damn about our education. While walking, you see your acquaintance, Gamzee. You 2 don't really talk, you just walk together. Of course, there is the occasional HONK, but other than that, there is no conversation.

**Slap A Faygo**

However, you do both enjoy drinking Faygo. All of your friends hate the stuff, but you and Gamzee drink the things like no tomorrow. Gamzee throws you a bottle and your dispatch it without haste.

**Arrive At School**

Now, you could mention ever little detail about your walk to school, but you really don't feel like typing today. You throw your shit in the locker and report to 1st period. It's funny. There are 300 trolls learning in this building, and you have all your classes with the same 12 every day. You head to battle training.

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. The Coosome Chapter

**Enter Class Coosomely**

You ponder the thought of entering class with a backflip but decide against it. Knowing you're luck, you'd probably kill the teacher. You enter the class normally.

**Sit Down Coosomely**

No…Why would you think that? You realize the word coosome is really stupid and forget about it entirely. You sit down next to Eridan. You promise yourself that if he makes another joke about your blood, you will kill him.

You are in Battle Training. In this class, trolls learn the basics of fighting and how to use their specibus. You don't like to brag, but you are probably the best fighter here. You could easily kill anyone of these people with no problem. However, your pacifist self indulges you to be peaceful. One of your class mates is trolling you.

**Answer Your Friend Coosomely**

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling HornHater69 [HH]

AA: Hey did y0u get the h0mew0rk

HH: Aradia, skipping the homework again I see.

AA: Whatever can I just have the file

HH: Why should I give it to you?

AA: Ill put a g00d w0rd in f0r y0u with Vriska

HH: You know how to tug at my heart strings. Here.

HH: Homework .doc

AA: Thanks

apocalypseArisan [AA] ceased trolling Hornhater69 [HH]

**Realize You Could Have Gotten More Out Of The Deal… Coosomely**

You probably could have gotten more, but she's your friend. She wouldn't do it and neither will you.

**Notice The Teacher Is Calling You Coosomely**

Shit, the teacher is asking you to battle. You get up and look at your opponent.

**Become Shocked Coosomely**

And with your luck, the teacher has selected your opponent to be none other than Miss Serket. It's either win or lose against your only love. What will you? Will she accept you if you beat or lose against her? Will you ever stop asking these stupid questions? Find out next time on Derzet Z… I mean The Adventures Of Derzet.

**The Coosome End Of Chapter 4**


	5. The Battle of Blue Bloods

**Prepare For Battle**

You approach the arena and prepare for a bad fight. You have 2 options. You can lose and make her lose your respect, or win and make her hate you. You really can't win, can you?

**Battle BEGIN**

Like the gentleman you are, you let her roll her dice. She gets a small knife to fight with. You both enter your fighting positions and she charges. She runs at you at full speed. She swipes at you, you dodge it. You are still wondering whether to throw the match or beat her. Either way, something bad will happen.

She comes charging again. This time, you deflect her knife with your sword and disarm her. POW! She punches you the first chance she gets. Right in the kisser.

You regain your balance and notice she is charging you again. This time you are prepared. You move her knife out of the way with a kick and slice. You see her shirt stain with blue blood. The sight of this makes you uneasy, open for another attack. She slashes your arm and now you are both bleeding.

You make up your mind and decide to win this. While she charges, you sidestep her and cause her to trip. You immediately kick her knife away and get on top of her (hehe). Now's your chance. You can take a quick swipe and knock her out, or you can stab her deep, force her to tap out.

**What… The… Fuck**

Why on Alternia would you think of hurting your only ship? You can't believe you just thought of this. You are really an idiot.

While you hated yourself, you notice that your vision is blurring. I think you just lost.

**Wake Up**

You find yourself in the nurse's office. You look in a mirror and see a black eye. She must have knocked you out while you hated yourself. You look at the time and see it is lunch. You grab your books, thank the nurse, and head to the cafeteria. Along the way, you hope losing the battle was the right call.

**End Of Chapter 5**


	6. The Lunch Of Love

**Report To The Cafeteria**

Ah…Lunch, a place where all judging takes action. You are one of the middle castes and should sit with all your fellow blood types. However you choose to demean yourself and sit with your buddy Tavros. For a blue blood, you are either really faithful or you want yourself to look bad. You bring your own lunch. You're afraid of what they serve. The first time you ate here, you found a grub in your soup.

**Take A Seat**

Aradia: Thanks again f0r the h0mew0rk.

Derzet: No problem, what are friends for.

Sollux: II could have giiven iit to you, Aradia.

Aradia: Yeah but Derzet was available at the time speaking 0f which h0w did that fist taste

Derzet: It was the best punch I have ever received.

Tavros: sHE ISN'T GOING TO RESPECT YOU NOW,

Derzet: We'll find that out later. For now, let's eat. Being knocked out for several hours makes me hungry.

**Get Trolled**

Speak of the devil. It appears Miss Serket wants to speak. Well isn't this just super.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling HornHater69 [HH]

AG: You really sucked 8ack there.

HH: Yeah, I was having an off day.

AG: I could tell, how's that 8ruise?

HH: Fine.

AG: Ok.

HH: Why, you worried about me?

AG: I'm worried you might need another nurse visit if I see you again.

HH: Come at me bro!

AG: Whatever, I'll talk to you l8r.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling HornHater69 [HH]

**Scream With Joy**

You do not scream with joy. If you did that, you would certainly lose all respect. You instead show Tavros the log and he high fives you. You made the right choice. You continue eating your lunch and see Nepeta approaching you.

Nepeta: :33 Hey guys, just a reminder that the dance is this Caturday. :33 If you want to come, just bring 5 boonbucks. :33 Derzet, if I were you, I would ask out a certain spider friend if you catch my drift. :33 Ok, I'll see you guys there.

Aradia: Are y0u g0ing t0 ask her 0ut.

Derzet: I don't think I have the guts.

Aradia: Well if y0u need a date I can set y0u up with 0ne.

Derzet: Well are you guys going?

Tavros: i MIGHT ASK OUT vRISKA.

Sollux: II'm goiing alone.

Aradia: N0 S0llux Ill find y0u s0me0ne

Derzet: Why don't you take him?

Aradia: I…Um…

Just before she can answer, the bell rings and everyone floods out. You know Aradia likes you but you don't feel the same way. But you can't break her heart. Plus Sollux likes her but he knows she likes you. He would kill you if you crushed her dreams. Teenage romance is very confusing, not to mention troll romance.

You head to the next class and end this chapter. Seriously, this is a long one according to my standards (hehe).

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. A Fishy Situation

**Return To Your Hive**

That sure was a fun and interesting day at school. So interesting, you're not even going to describe the whole thing. You enter your hive and see your faithful companion sitting on the couch, next to the hole.

**Fix The Hole**

You put the rug back over the hole. How did that thing fall off?

**Admire Shrine**

You open your closet and stare deeply into your Vriska artwork. You imagine what life would be like if you were together. You imagine what you are going to do with her at the dance (wink wink nudge nudge).

**Let's Keep This Story T-Rated, Lover Boy**

You do not describe what will happen Friday night. We know what's happening, the kids don't, but we do. You instead take note of your buzzing phone.

**Answer It**

It appears Feferi wants to talk with you. Weird, she usually doesn't associate with you.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling HornHater69 [HH]

CC: )(ey Derzet, )(ow are you doing?

HH: I'm good. What do you need?

CC: Nofin. Are you going to the dance this Fishday?

HH: Yeah…

CC: Well, -Eridan and I are fig)(ting and I need a date. So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.

HH: What kind of joke is this?

CC: It's not a joke.

HH: Well I was planning on going with someone else. Sorry

CC: It's cool. I'll see you later.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling HornHater69 [HH]

**Wow…**

You just got asked out by the highest of all your troll blood castes. You don't believe in the blood system, but that sure was an honor. Feferi Peixes asked you out to the dance and…you rejected her…for a girl who might not even say yes.

**WOW!**

You are the most retarded troll on Alternia. Now if Vriska says no, you're screwed. You deserve to die, seriously. Just end the chapter so we can get over the most stupid thing you have ever done.

**End Of Chapter 7**

**Insert Yourself Into The Story**

Dsabingroce: What up haters, I'm Dsabingroce

Derzet: Who the fuck are you?

Dsabingroce: Doesn't matter. I'm here to present you with some updates, along with Derzet.

Derzet: Cool, I guess?

Dsabingroce: Let's start. First, I'm sorry for not posting yesterday. Me and my family are in DC and I couldn't write. I was just able to squeeze this one in.

Derzet: hehe

Dsabingroce: Shut up. This brings me to my update. I may not be able to upload everyday due to my family and school. Don't think I'm ending the series, I'll tell you when I do that.

Derzet: End?

Dsabingroce: Second, I'm thinking about starting 2 new stories. 1 for Kingdom Hearts and 1 for The Walking Dead. I'd like input on this, thanks.

Derzet: So I won't be special anymore.

Dsabingroce: You'll always be my favorite. Side note, please review. I love hearing input on my story, even if it's bad. Thanks for your time.

Derzet: So can you fucking leave now.

Dsabingroce: Quiet or I'll tell Vriska about the shrine.

Derzet: Fine, don't forget to review.

Dsabingroce: We are out, PEACE!

**Real End Of Chapter 7**


	8. The Big Moment

**Recover From Self-Loathing**

Why did you do that? You could have said maybe, that would have worked. Great, now what are you going to do if Vriska says no.

**Cheer Up**

You decide to forget about the situation. What are the chances that Vriska will say no? They are slim. And if she does say no, you can always ask out Aradia. You can relax a little bit; you don't have to rush things.

**Thursday Night…**

Ok, you relaxed a bit too much. It's Thursday night and still no date. It's now or never buddy.

**Build Up Courage**

You start to panic. You can't build anything up, you're in trouble. What if she says no? What if she says yes? These thoughts are racing in your mind. What the fuck are we going to do?

**Just Fucking Ask Her Out Already**

Inner thoughts can shut the fuck up while you think. It's annoying having to read your bold letters every time you speak. **How would you like it if I typed in bold?**

**You Need To Calm Down. We Can Settle This**

You're right. I need to man-up. You're going to ask her out right now.

HornHater69 [HH] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

AG: Hey Derzet, what's up?

HH: VriskaIwantedtoknowifyouwant edtogotothedancewithme?

AG: What?

HH: Vriska…

AG: Yes?

HH: I wanted to know if…

AG: Yes!?

HH: You wanted to go to the dance with me?

AG: YES! Of course I want to go! Pick me up at 8! I'll see you tomorrow! :::;)

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling HornHater69 [HH]

**Holy…Fucking…Balls**

You, Derzet Abelin, the most hipster troll on Alternia, is going to the dance with Vriska Serket, the most beautiful troll on Alternia. You can't even express how unbelievably happy you are right now. So happy, you didn't realize another friend tried trolling you.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling HornHater69 [HH]

AA: Hey Derzet have g0tten a date yet

AA: Cuz I can still get y0u 0ne

AA: 0h wh0 am I kidding

AA: Derzet there has been s0mething Ive wanted t0 ask y0u f0r a l0ng time

AA: Derzet Abelin will y0u g0 t0 the dance with me

AA: Well if y0u have an answer y0u will tr0ll me back right

AA: Well bye

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling HornHater69 [HH]

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling HornHater69 [HH]

AA: Y0u kn0w what never mind

AA: f0rget I said anything

AA: y0u 0bvi0usly d0nt care

AA: Ill see y0u t0m0rr0w Derzet

AA: Als0 Im g0ing with S0llux bye

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling HornHate69 [HH]

**Shit…**

And now you are unbelievably sad. You officially hate your life.

**End Of Chapter 8**


	9. The Time Has Come

**Saturday Evening…**

In about an hour, you are going to the school dance with the love of your life. You cannot express how coosome this is going to be. You are wearing your best formal attire, an outfit Kanaya made for you. Simple, blue overcoat, black pants, and of course, the glasses.

**Stare Deeply Into Your Shrine**

You can only dream about what is going to unfold. You are ready, you are prepared, and you are awaiting your date with Vriska Serket.

**Holy Shit Dude!**

You are doing something that you have been waiting for your whole life.

**Oh Shit**

Tavros is trolling you. You must have ignored it while you were thinking.

adiosToreador began trolling HornHater69 [HH]

AT: i STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT vRISKA,

HH: You jelly bro?

AT: nO I'M ACTUALLY HAPPY FOR YOU TWO,

HH: That means a lot to me bro.

AT: aNYWAY, hAVE YOU SPOKEN TO aRADIA,

HH: Can we not talk about that?

AT: i THINK YOU DO NEED TO TALK,

HH: What happened between us is nothing.

AT: sHE SEEMED PRETTY UPSET ABOUT THE REJECTION

HH: She's been in love with me sense we meet sweeps ago.

AT: aND YOU KNEW AND DID NOTHING ABOUT IT,

HH: Whatever, can we get off the subject? Who are you going with?

AT: i'M TAKING kANAYA,

HH: Is it a pity date?

AT: yEAH,

HH: Alright, I'll see you later.

AT: yOU MEAN L8R,

HH: Shut up asshole.

adiosToreador ceased trolling HornHater69 [HH]

**Feel Bad**

God damn it Tavros, now you're thinking about Aradia. You broke her poor heart, and you feel bad. Why should you, you never loved her, or did you.

**Just Go Already**

You put on your glasses and leave. You grab a Faygo and start the trip. In a matter of moments, you're in front of her door. You are finally doing it. You knock, 8 times to be precise, and await the moment you have been longing for.

**End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Why You

**Sweet Jesus…**

Vriska is wearing the tightest, most sluty, blue dress you've ever seen. You look at her in awe and force yourself to not pitch a tent.

Vriska: What do you think?

Derzet: I…Uh…You...

**Think Of Something Good To Say**

Derzet: You're brighter than a green sun.

Vriska: A green sun?

Derzet: Green is a very beautiful color.

Vriska: 8ut I'm not wearing green. Anyway, let's go.

**Nice One Romeo**

God…Damn it. That was the worst thing you could have possibly said. Saying she looked coosome would have been a better pick up line. Whatever, you'll have plenty of times to redeem yourself tonight.

**Meet With Friends**

You meet up with Tavros and Kanaya before you go to the school. Kanaya is dressed in a very pretty black dress and Tavros… is wearing a bright green suit.

Vriska: Hey there, Pupa.

Derzet: Never mind, that's a green sun.

Vriska: Hahahaha

Tavros: hAHA, gUYS, vERY FUNNY,

And you have been redeemed.

You arrive at the dance. You see all your classmates. It appears Eridan still took Feferi. You look around and see Nepeta with Equius, Karkat and Terezi, and…

**Fuck**

And you see Aradia and Sollux. The moment she sees you, she shoots you a dirty look and promptly kisses Sollux. She really wants to ruin your life.

**Grab A Table**

You sit down with your friends, Eridan, and Feferi. The girls automatically get up and escort each other to the bathroom.

Tavros: pROBABLY WENT TO POWDER THEIR NOSES

Derzet: Or talk gossip about us. So Eridan, you got Feferi after all.

Eridan: if you try to wwin her ovver I swwear to god

Derzet: It's cool dude, she's all yours.

Eridan: good I heard she tried talkin to you

You are resisting the urge to punch this guy. You have no reason to hate him, you just do. A guess it's a black love thing but you rather not think about it.

The girls come back and music starts playing. Now's your chance.

**Bust A Move**

You quickly grab Vriska and begin to waltz with her. You may suck at a lot of things, but you can dance. She seems taken back at first, but she allows you to continue.

Aradia must have seen this and grabs Sollux. Damn, she's a good dancer. You lose interest in Vriska and now fight on the dancefloor with Aradia.

After about 5 minutes, you hear Sollux scream. She must have stepped on his foot and the duo quickly leaves the floor. You are now the center of attention. You end the dance with a lift and stop. Now's your chance, it's kiss or die. You move closer to her.

_**Don't Do It**_

You can almost feel her breath and taste her lipstick

_**I Said Stop**_

For some reason, you quickly pull away and lead her back to the table. She looks disappointed.

Vriska: I'm going to get some food.

She leaves the table and you are left alone with Tavros.

Tavros: wHY DID YOU DO THAT, yOU HAD HER,

Derzet: I don't know. I was about to, and something, italic, stopped me.

_**Look At Her**_

You begin to stare at Vriska. That is a nice ass.

_**Not Her, HER**_

Your eyes drift over to Aradia. You notice she is just sitting there, sadly. Sollux and Karkat are speaking and Terezi is eating. But Aradia, she's just…There. You catch a glimse of what appears to be a tear go down her face.

_**You See What You Did. She Was Always There For You, And When She Needed You, What Did You Do? You Rejected Her. You Caused This. This Is All Your Fault.**_

You feel uneasy, you rush to the bathroom. You open the stall and puke into it. WTF brain! You never really liked her that. You didn't cause her this.

_**Yes You Did.**_

Shut the fuck up Italics. You exit the stall and look into the mirror.

_**Look At Yourself**_

You look and you see Derzet, but not you. You see a troll who has become less of himself. You see a thing. A thing not worthy of life,

Derzet: Look at yourself. You are a troll with no horns, a human with blue blood. You're a freak. And 1 person thought you were different. She liked you for you, and she wanted to be with you. And you turned your back, you said no, and you abandoned her. You don't deserve Aradia, you don't deserve Vriska, and you don't deserve yourself. You don't deserve life.

**The Fuck Was That**

Just as you speak that last sentence, you see a green light fill the room for a millisecond and hear mumbling from 1 of the stalls. You were alone, or you thought.

Derzet: Who the fuck's in there.

?1: It worked; I love my dog so much.

?2: But where are we?

?1: Exactly where we want to be.

Derzet: I'm warning you, if you don't come out, I'm coming in.

As the words escape your lips, 2 figures come out of the stall. 1 is a human and the other is…You!

**WTF!**

Derzet: WTF!

Derzet 2: Hey there Derzet. I'm you, from the future. This is my friend John, and I need your clothes.

John: Hey.

**WTF!**

This person claims to be you, but looks nothing like you. He's not wearing your one outfit, he has horns, and he has…Your glasses.

Derzet 2: Do I have to ask again?

Derzet: Why do you need my clothes?

Derzet 2: Because if I don't get them, it is going to cause reality to rip apart. Do you want that?

Derzet: No.

Derzet 2: Good. Now strip.

**Take Off Your Clothes**

You disrobe in front of yourself and a human. Why is there a human here, why are you taking off your clothes, what is happening?

Derzet 2: Thank you. Now if you excuse me…

Derzet: Wait! Who are you, and who is he?

Derzet 2: I'm you, from the future

Derzet: And we grew out our horns?

Derzet 2: Don't worry about that. What is important is that you leave.

Derzet: How do we end up like this, and what do you mean by leave?

Derzet 2: Listen, you are about to embark on a journey that will show you who you are. And all you have to do is listen to the Italics, make friends, and follow your dog. You will be leaving now, bye.

Derzet: Wait…

Just as you speak, you see your lusus jump on you and another flash of light appears and now you are in the forest. A forest you have never been to.

As you lie there, naked, you think to yourself, why you. All you could think is why this happened, and what will happen because it happened. You sit there, and wonder, what is going to happen next. You get up and start walking.

**End Of Act 1**


	11. The Beginning Of Act 2

A young troll stands alone, naked in the forest. It just so happens that today was his first date with the girl of his dreams. However, this date was interrupted by his lusus, a girl who loves him, and his future self. Now you are alone in the woods, and you have no idea where you are. What shall you do?

**Retrieve Arms**

We are not doing this. This is not the time for jokes.

**Start Walking**

You begin to walk, hoping you will find something. You look back at your past decisions.

_**Hey There Buddy**_

Not you. Anything but you.

_**Yep, It's me**_

Why are you bothering me? Because of you, I'm in this situation.

_**I Did No Such Thing. Everything You Have Ever Done Has Leaded You To This. Maybe If You Took The Time To Appreciate Aradia's Company, You Wouldn't Be Here.**_

We are not talking about this right now. Let's just find clothes and other people.

**Get Some Clothes**

You come across some laundry that is hanging to dry. You feel sorry for these people, but you need something to wear. You throw on a pair of black pants and a gray button down. You can still see your tattoo, just the way you like it. You put on some gray shoes and a blue overcoat. You look at yourself in a mirror and admire yourself. Who's that sexy beast? You look at your hair and notice it is very dirty. You decide to relive yourself from it.

**Cut Your Hair**

You grab your sword and begin cutting. It's shorter, but you still can't see your nubs. Hey, it almost looks like the new cover to the story. You continue your walk. You approach a medium collection of hives. You walk into the town and see…

**Oh…My…God**

You see 2 young female trolls and in the middle, is the greatest piece of ass you have ever seen. You stare at her, something looks familiar. You don't care. I think it's time to make friends.

_**What Are You Doing? You Have To Be Faithful. What Would Aradia or Vriska Do If They Found Out**_

Easy there Italics. It's not like you're going to ask to have sex. Plus, What did future Derzet say? Make Friends.

_**You Got Me On A Technicality. You Win**_

You walk over to the trolls. You are about to start a new adventure.

**End Of Chapter 11**


	12. New Friends and Enemies

?1: And then he took me out to dinner, he is so sweet.

?2: i fish my matesprit was like that all he wants is to hang out

?3: :3 AT LEAST YOU TWO HAVE MATESPRITS.

You walk up to the 3 trolls. Time to make friends.

?2: i mean hes just who the glub are you

Derzet: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Derzet, but enough about me. I want to know who you are.

?2: you better back the glub off little romeo

?3: M33NAH BE NICE. I'M MEULIN.

?1: I'm Aranea.

Derzet: Nice to meet you. Now why are 3 lovely trolls sitting here alone.

You take a seat next to Meulin and Aranea.

Meulin: :3 AREN'T YOU SWEET.

Aranea: Where are you from?

Derzet: Out of town.

Meenah: well you might want to leave cuz my ms is coming

Derzet: MS?

You turn around to see 3 trolls walking towards you. One appears to be a sea-dweller and the other 2 look, familiar.

?4: this cat bothering you meenah?

Meenah: cronus this little glubber tried hitting on me and aranea

Cronus: is that so?

Derzet: Hey, let's all be friends here. I was just coming to ask for directions.

?5: To where, Losertown.

Meulin: :3 GOOD ONE KINO

Derzet: Listen, I don't want any trouble.

Kino: Well you got it.

?6: 8=D What are you going to do with him?

Kino: I don't know yet, but you can have him after me, Horuss.

Kino grabs you by the collar and drags you away. You are boned.

_**What Did I Tell You?**_

Dammit, you're right. Kino drags you behind a hive and throws you on the ground. He pulls out a sword and points it at you.

**Ask For Forgiveness**

Derzet: Look man, I don't want to die. I didn't mean to hit on your mate, I didn't know. Just please let me live?

Kino: Show me your sign.

Derzet: My what?

Kino: Your tattoo, show me.

**Show Him**

You unbutton your shirt and reveal your triangular tattoo.

Kino: Just what I thought. You're my dad.

**End Of Chapter 12**


	13. You Are The Father And Son

**Wait…What**

Derzet: Excuse me?

Kino: You're my dad, and I'm yours.

Derzet: Still confused.

Kino: You are known as my dancestor. We come from different universes. Your lusus brought you here.

Derzet: How do you know that?

Kino: I've seen him around. Mine is always at the hive.

Derzet: How can you be so sure that I'm your dancestor?

Kino lifts up his shirt and turns around. On his back, you see your sign tattooed on. I guess it's a Abelin thing.

Kino: Convinced?

Derzet: Ok, I believe you. But, what am I doing here?

Kino: I don't know, but we'll find out later. For now, you need a story.

Derzet: Ok.

Kino: As far as anyone is concerned, you are just traveling Alternia and it just so happens we are related.

Derzet: And they'll believe that.

Kino: Worth a shot. Anyway, just be cool and follow my lead.

Kino helps you off the ground and you begin to walk back.

**Judge Him**

How can this guy be your dad, or son, or dancestor. He is nothing like you. No hipster shades, just blue sunglasses. Horns, white clothing, and the possible dancestor of the girl you love. Either you haven't grown up yet, or something is up.

Horuss: 8=D Is it my turn?

Kino: Easy there buddy. Turns out, this guy is my realitive.

Aranea: How do you know?

Kino: He's got my sign.

Cornus: sorry little guy. my names cronus

Horuss: 8=D *'m Horuss.

Derzet: Nice to meet you.

Meenah: alright can we just leave

Kino: I'll catch up later. I need to show this little guy my hive. See you later babe.

Kino grabs Aranea and kisses her. She waves goodbye to you and leaves with the others.

Kino: Come on you little shit.

Kino pushes you towards the street. You have a feeling this isn't going to be fun.

**End Of Chapter 13**


	14. A New Life

**Enter Hive**

You walk into Kino's hive and see something you wouldn't expect. There are no holes, no lusus couch, no trolltop, just a stuffed lusus.

Kino: He died a while back. He ate some chocolate.

Derzet: I'm sorry.

Kino: It's cool. You can sleep on here.

Kino motions over to a bed. Like you, he hates sleeping in those pods.

Kino: There's an outlet over there for your phone, don't go snooping, etc. I'm going to go back and hang with my friends. You can stay here and get comfortable. I'll see you later.

Kino exits and you are left alone.

**Begin Snooping**

There has to be something that reminds him of you. You look in his drawers for any resembling clothes. None, just a bunch of white pants, overcoats, and black shirts. There aren't even any hipster shades.

**Look In The Closet**

You open his closet thinking there has to be a shrine. You open it and find…Nothing. Not even your family sword cause what he was holding wasn't it.

**Try Trolling Your Friends**

You plug in your phone and try accessing your trollian. You hop online and try to log in. It says your friend are not online. Of course, different universes.

**Who Is This Guy**

This is certainly not your dancestor. He is nothing like you, not even the littlest bit. The only thing you guys have in common is a last name and a sign. That and the likings of a certain spider. You lie in your new bed and look at the ceiling.

_**I Guess This Is The Perfect Time For Self Reflection**_

Fine, just do it already.

_**Well, Where Do We Start**_

Let's begin with Vriska.

_**Ah, The Spider. Well, You Never Liked Her And You Know That. You Wanted Her Looks And That Is It. You Never Took The Time To Know Her. You Can't Base Love On Looks. You Ever Hear Of An Earth Book Called Romeo And Juliet**_

Okay, that's enough of Vriska. How about Aradia?

_**Well, Ever Since You 2 Met, You Had A Crush On Each Other. You Didn't Admit It At First Because You Believed In The Castes. Now, When You Weren't Racist And She Wanted To See You, You Denied Her. How Could You Do That, You Monster**_

I think that's enough for today. We can't confront all our problems at once. We might be here a while. We will take this in steps.

_**Okay, I Understand. Anyway, Someone Is Trolling You**_

Really, but who else has your trolltag?

assassinoAbelin [AA] began trolling hornHater69 [HH]

HH: Kino?

AA: Figured this would be your tag.

HH: Man, you even have the gimmick.

AA: You mean the DNA thing.

HH: Yeah, and your tag reminds me of someone.

AA: Well sorry. But the guys want to get to know you better. Plus, Meulin really wants to see you again. I think I see a RedRom.

HH: Shut up, fine I'm coming.

AA: Good, I'll see you soon.

assassinoAbelin [AA] ceased trolling hornHater69 [HH]

**Well, Hop To It**

_**As Long As You Stay Away From That Meulin Chick. Remember, We Have To Be Faithful**_

You get out of bed and grab your phone. You don't know how long you will be here, but it might be a while. You might as well have fun. You throw on your shades, unbutton your shirt, and head for the door. You are Derzet Abelin, and a new life awaits you.

**End Of Chapter 14**


	15. A Small Get-Together

**3 Months Later**

A troll stands alone in his hive. It just so happens that today is…Tuesday. This troll is going to have a little get-together with his friends. Before he goes, he needs a name. What shall his name be?

**Kino Abelin**

That is such a stupid…Oh wait, that's his name. Sorry. You are Kino Abelin. You live in a small collection of hives with your best friends. You are matesprits with the girl of your dreams. You have an awkward obsession towards furries. You are 7 solar sweeps old. 3 months ago, you dancestor, Derzet, appeared and is now living with you. You don't know why he's here, but he's here now. What shall you do?

**Retrieve Arms**

Why would you do that? Your arms are on your body, where they should be. You need to do something cool, or awesome, or both.

**Answer Your Friend**

You look over to see that Derzet is trolling you. What could he want?

hornHater69 [HH] began trolling assassinoAbelin [AA]

HH: Hey, I need your help.

AA: Is it Meulin again?

HH: Yeah, she won't stop messing with me.

AA: Dude, you are in a room with a very pretty troll with no matesprit. You are the only person I know who will not tap that. She even likes you dude.

HH: I know, but I have to stay faithful to Aradia.

AA: I thought yesterday you were crying over that Vriska chick.

HH: Well, I see things differently now.

AA: You see things differently every day.

HH: Shup up. Anyway, I'm going to leave. Want me to pick up anything for the party?

AA: Yeah, grab some Faygo and maybe some chips or something.

HH: Got it, anything else.

AA: No I think we're set. Kurloz is bringing some weird shit. He says he's bring some "Miracles"

HH: That's scary to know.

AA: I know. Alright, I'll talk to you later. And please, try to hook up. Having a single dancestor makes me feel bad.

HH: I'd rather kiss Cronus's shoes than give up on Aradia. I'll talk to you later.

hornHater69 [HH] ceased trolling assassinoAbelin [AA]

**Get The Party Stuff**

You grab your sword and head for the exit. Cronus told you to get cigarettes and booze. This is going to be 1 hell of a party.

**End Of Chapter 15**


	16. A Kitty For Your Thoughts

**Be The Other Troll**

You are now Derzet Abelin. You are about 6 sweeps old; you have an obsession towards furries, ect. We've heard all this before. The only difference is that you grew out your horns, because Kino says you "Look cooler". You are over at a feline companion's hive. She is extremely fond of you, but you have to be there for Aradia.

_**I Nagged The Fuck Out Of Him**_

Yes, yes you did. However, your companion is now getting to close for comfort. You need to get out of here.

**Troll Kino**

You need an excuse. You begin to troll Kino.

hornHater69 [HH] began trolling assassinoAbelin [AA]

HH: Hey, I need your help.

AA: Is it Meulin again?

HH: Yeah, she won't stop messing with me.

AA: Dude, you are in a room with a very pretty troll with no matesprit. You are the only person I know who will not tap that. She even likes you dude.

HH: I know, but I have to stay faithful to Aradia.

AA: I thought yesterday you were crying over that Vriska chick.

HH: Well, I see things differently now.

AA: You see things differently every day.

HH: Shup up. Anyway, I'm going to leave. Want me to pick up anything for the party?

AA: Yeah, grab some Faygo and maybe some chips or something.

HH: Got it, anything else?

AA: No I think we're set. Kurloz is bringing some weird shit. He says he's bring some "Miracles"

HH: That's scary to know.

AA: I know. Alright, I'll talk to you later. And please, try to hook up. Having a single dancestor makes me feel bad.

HH: I'd rather kiss Cronus's shoes than give up on Aradia. I'll talk to you later.

hornHater69 [HH] ceased trolling assassinoAbelin [AA]

**Who Is Touching Your Hair**

You turn around to see Meulin messing with your hair. She is trying really hard to get it in with you.

Derzet: What are you doing?

Meulin: JUST CATTING AROUND.

Derzet: That was a bad 1.

Meulin: I KNOW.

**Just Leave**

You get up and Meulin grabs your shirt.

Meulin: DO YOU HAVE TO GO MEOW.

Derzet: Yes, I have to get stuff for the party.

Meulin: FINE. JUST PROMISE ME YOU WILL SHIP WITH ME NEXT TIME YOU COME.

Derzet: I promise.

Meulin: :3 ALRIGHT SEE YA.

Derzet: Bye Meulin.

**Exit**

Meulin lets go of you and you exit her hive. She is really a nice troll, but not for you. You make a mental note to grab some Faygo before the party. You will make a stop at Horuss. You 2 really appreciate your time together. Time to get a move on.

**End Of Chapter 16**


	17. Preparations

**Enter Hive**

You come into Kino's Hive. Home sweet home. You drop the Faygo on the table and head into Kino's room.

Derzet: I got the Faygo.

Kino: Did you get the girl.

Derzet: Fuck you!

Kino: Whatever. You need to fill a pail bro.

Derzet: Can you stop questioning me about my quadrant life?

Kino: No.

Derzet: You're a dick. When's the party?

Kino: We'll head over in about 10 minutes, get ready.

**Get Ready**

You run out to get ready. You take a quick bath and do your hair all pretty and stuff. You polish your horns a little and get your clothes on. Kino quickly does the same and puts on a snazzy white suit, probably for Aranea. You both head for the exit and start walking.

**Start Walking**

Kino: So you're not going to hook up?

Derzet: No, stop asking me.

Kino: You're going to make Meulin mad.

Derzet: I know, but my heart belongs with another.

Kino: That is so cliché.

Derzet: Whatever.

You and Kino approach Cronus's hive and knock on the door.

**End Of Chapter 17**

**Insert Yourself Into To Story**

Dsabingroce: What up haters, my name is Dsabingroce

Derzet: Not you again.

Kino: Who the fuck are you?

Dsabingroce: Your creator. Anyway, I'm here with a notice. I'm sorry for the absence and short chapter. I've been busy…How I say…Roleplaying the story on Pesterchum

Derzet: You told people about us.

Dsabingroce: Just a couple. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chapter and promise a longer 1 this weekend. Also, please leave a review. I don't care if you're a user or anonymous, feedback encourages me to write more and reminds me people are actually reading this story.

Kino: So say something about us.

Derzet: And don't forget to favorite and follow.

Dsabingroce: We are out, PEACE!

**Real End Of Chapter 17**


	18. The Party Has Arrived

Cronus quickly answers the door and lets the both of you in.

Cronus: wvhat's up.

Kino: Nothing much, we brought food.

Cronus: wvell come on in. you brought the little guy.

Derzet: I'm not little.

Meulin: (^・ω・^) DERZET!

**Oh Shit**

You catch a glimpse of Meulin before she rushes and pounces on you.

Meulin: (=①ω①=) I CANT BELIEVE YOU CAME!

Derzet: Can you please get off me?

Meulin: (=^･^=) SORRY.

Meulin quickly ascends from the ground and helps you up. Kino gives you a quick nudge and winks at you. If he wasn't your dancestor…

Cronus: meenah and kurloz haven't gotten here yet.

Meulin: ='①。①'= COME ON DERZET. HORUSS AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING PURREVER FOR YOU.

Horuss: 8=D Hello Derzet.

Derzet: Hey Horuss.

Kino: Heard anything from Aranea?

Horuss: 8=D She said she would be late.

Kino: Any idea why?

Derzet: Maybe she went to get you a new bucket.

Kino quickly gives you a quick jab and you fall back a little.

Meulin: HEY BE CAREFUL. I NEED DERZET TO BE PURRFECT FOR LATER.

You cringe at the thought of what that means. You put the Faygo and chips down on the table and take a seat next to Horuss. The doorbell rings and Cronus runs out to get it.

Horuss: 8=D So how was your day, Derzet?

Derzet: You know pretty normal.

Meulin: (=^‥^=) HE WAS AT MY HOUSE AND WE PLAYED ALL DAY.

Kino: Define play.

Derzet: Kino, I swear to god…

Cronus walks in followed by Meenah and Aranea.

Meenah: whats up FIS)(-ES

Aranea: Kino!

Aranea quickly runs up to Kino and the 2 begin to make out. The sight makes you sick to the stomach. You look over to Meulin who gives you a suggestive look.

Cronus: alright enough snoggin already!

Kino and Aranea stop their ritual at once and sit on the couch.

Meenah: kurloz wont be able to make it

Kino: Why not?

Meenah: probably because hes too stoned to do anything

Derzet: That sounds about right. Anyway, what are we doing?

Meulin: (=^･ω･^) I'M GLAD YOU ASKED. WE'RE ABOUT TO PLAY GAME.

Kino: What game?

Horuss: 8=D Spin the Bottle.

Derzet: Oh shit.

**End Of Chapter 18**


	19. Spin The Faygo

_**We're Boned**_

Yes we are. You consider absconding out the window but decide to solve this problem using words.

Derzet: Do we really have to play this? We can do other stuff, like watch a movie or something.

Cronus: im wvith derzet. wve havwe had enough kissing already.

Kino: *Whisper* Come on Cronus, haven't you wanted to get some of that Peixes?

Cronus: *Whisper* good point. alright, lets play

**Damn it Cronus**

Kino grabs you by the collar and drags you over to the table. Kino grabs a Faygo and dispatches it without haste. He throws the bottle down.

Kino: Who's 1st?

Meulin: (=^-ω-^=) I SAY YOUNGEST GOES FURST.

Meulin shoots you a look and you guess you have to go. You grab the bottle and spin it. You begin to pray to god it doesn't land on Meulin. The bottle stops on Kino, who grabs you and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

Kino grabs the bottle and spins his turn. The bottle lands on none other than Miss Serket. The 2 continue their mating ritual from earlier.

**Force Yourself Not To Vomit**

You resist the urge to puke onto yourself. Kino just loves rubbing his matesprit in your face. Those 2 are really going at it. You're surprised Kino hasn't taken out a bucket yet.

Meenah: others want to go too YOU KNOW

Kino pulls himself away from Aranea and she spins the Faygo. You take out your phone and begin to troll Horuss.

**Troll Horuss**

hornHater69 [HH] began trolling hoofbeastLover [HL]

HH: Horuss, I'm scared.

HL: 8=D Derzet, you need calm down.

HH: I can't calm down; Meulin's giving me the looks.

HL: 8=D There *s noth*ng * can do.

HH: You're her moirail, DO SOMETHING!

HL: 8=D Derzet, pardon my French, but you are f**ked.

HH: Thanks Horuss.

hornHater69 [HH] ceased trolling hoofbeastLover [HL]

You look back up at the game and notice its Meulin's turn. She grabs the bottle and spins. The bottle spins multiple times and finally stops…On you.

_**Well, It Was Nice Knowing You Derzet**_

Fuck me. You see Meulin's face light up with delight and she looks you in the eyes. You look over at Horuss who shrugs at you. You look at Kino who gives you a wink. You're screwed.

_**Just Get It Over With**_

You move a bit closer to Meulin and move towards her. You see her lips purse and move closer. You can feel her breath on your lips; you can almost taste her lipstick.

Kino: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

You and Meulin both jump along with the others and see Kino laughing his ass off.

Meulin: (=ｘェｘ=) WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Kino: This game is getting boring, plus it was funny as hell.

Cronus: wvhat do you wvant us to do?

Kino: Let's get out of the house.

Kino quickly picks up Aranea and the couple head for the exit. Soon after, everyone follows and leaves the hive.

Meulin: ＼(=^‥^)/' DON'T THINK I'M LETTING YOU OFF THAT EASY.

**Abscond**

You quickly walk away from Meulin and head towards Kino. Kino gives you a quick punch.

Kino: You owe me.

Yes you do. You give Kino a nod and continue walking. You have no clue where you're walking to, but you don't care as long as it is away from that accursed game.

**End Of Chapter 19**


	20. Get Out

Cronus: do wve havwe any idea wvhere wve are going?

Kino: Not a single clue.

You have been walking with your friends for about an hour. Kino is leading you guys nowhere. You are tempted to stop and just walk home. However, you are afraid that if you do so, Meulin will follow you.

Meenah: kino we really need to do somefin NOW

Kino: Chill your gills. I think I found us some entertainment.

You see Kino motion over to a group of trolls ahead of us.

Cronus: great idea kino.

Kino: I do my best.

Aranea: Can we not mess with them. They're not doing anything.

Kino: Nonsense. Come on Derzet, I'll teach you how to mess with a lowblood.

**Oh No**

The group heads over to the group of trolls ahead. You and Aranea exchange looks of worry but continue. You see Cronus run up and grab a helmet off of 1 of the trolls.

Cronus: wvhat havwe wve got here captor?

Mituna: G1V3 M3 84CK MY H3LM3T

Meenah: easy there captor dont want to pop a gasket

Latula: just g1v3 1t b4ck to h1m.

Kino: What are you going to do about it skater chick?

Kino picks up the trolls skateboard and cracks it in half. He throws the pieces at her and it makes you cringe a little.

Kankri: This is a very 6ig trigger.

Porrim: Can yo+u guys just leave.

Horuss: 8=D The fun hasn't even started yet.

Cronus: youre right horuss. let the real fun begin

Cronus whips out his mini-rifle and points it at the group of trolls.

_**I Usually Don't Allow This, But It's Time To Flip Your Shit**_

Before you know it, you sword it up against the highblood's throat.

Cronus: derzet?

Derzet: Put…The gun…Down.

You see the fear in Cronus's eyes as you stare at him. You look around to see the horrified faces of your friends. Cronus puts down his gun and you take your sword away.

Kino: Derzet, what the fuck are you doing?

Derzet: He has no reason to treat these people like this.

Kino: Derzet, they're lowbloods.

Derzet: Which gives me more reason to slit his throat!

You begin to shout at Kino.

Kino: Which gives me reason to kick you out!

Derzet: What?

Kino: Don't come home tonight. When you learn your lesson, you can come back. If not, pick up your stuff in the morning.

Kino gives you a disappointing look and turns around. He grabs Aranea and the group heads out. You are left alone with the lowbloods.

Rufioh: hey… thanks bro…

Damara: 本当に、それらの人は嫌なやつです。

Derzet: No sweat.

Kankri: That was very triggering.

Porrim: Is there anything we can do+?

Derzet: Well, my friend just kicked me out of the hive. Do you mind if I spend a night.

Latula: no probl3m. you c4n st4y 4t our pl4c3.

Derzet: Thanks.

**Walk With New Friends**

The lowbloods start walking to what appears to be their hive. They all live together, weird. They lead you in and direct you to a room upstairs. You walk in and hop into bed. You sit there and think about what has happened. You almost killed your dancestor's best friend, got kicked out of your hive, and made your 1 true friend mad at you. You have a lot to fix in the morning.

**End Of Act 2**

**Author's Notes: **_What up haters, I'm Dsabingroce. I'm going to list a couple of things.1__st__, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with IRL stuff. 2__nd__, I created a new story featuring Derzet and Nepeta. It's called "The Hunters' Love". I recommend you read that. Finally, I will begin the intermission of TAOD. It won't come out for a while, but it will be long and coosome. I won't spoil it, but it has to do with the Forgiven. Thank you for your time. Don't forget to review. I'll see you all later, PEACE!_


	21. Intermission: The Forgiven

**Scene 1**

A troll walks into a bar only to be greeted by the bartender. You take a seat at a table at the far end of the room.

Bartender: The usual?

You: Yes.

The bartender walks over with a small glass and a bottle of fine Alternian whiskey. You take the bottle and pour your own shot and drink away your worries. You hear the door open and see a troll come in holding the hand of the great pirate. They sit down at the bar and speak to the bartender.

Bartender: Miss Mindfang, A new lover I see.

Mindfang: I won him in a fight with the Dualscar. He is one I plan on keeping.

Bartender: How did you win this young troll?

You: Love is not something that can be won and given as a prize.

Mindfang: And what person here gave you the right to speak.

You: I did.

You exit your table and walk up to the woman.

Mindfang: A peasant like you should learn to keep his place.

You: A woman like you should learn to keep her mouth shut.

Mindfang: You dare speak to the great Mindfang as such.

You: Great? 1 who steals is not great. 1 who earns his treasure is great.

Mindfang: I have earned my keep.

You: Your hands are not the cleanest.

Mindfang: You wish to insult me.

You: No, I wish to teach you a lesson.

Mindfang: What lesson?

You: You will learn later.

You reach across the counter and give the bartender the gold for the drink and you exit the bar.

Mindfang: A moron who should learn to shut his mouth. Two martinis.

Bartender: That will be 10 gold.

Mindfang: Yes right…..That little….

Mindfang rushes outside and sees you on the roof of the bar.

You: The lesson, Mindfang, is to hold onto your gold better.

You hold up Mindfang's gold purse and see the look of anger on her face.

Mindfang: You thief! You have no right!

You: Who shall stop me? I have bested the greatest pirate in the world. I am invincible.

Mindfang: Who are you?

You: Me? I am Abelin, the greatest thief who ever lived.

**Exit Coosomely**

You take off to the roof tops and begin jumping from building to building. You look in the purse and find at least 40 gold. That will pay for a week's worth. You are a great thief, and a great runner. You truly are invincible.

**Scene 2**

You enter the castle with ease. The guards were no match for your skills. You close the window behind you and look around. The Subjugglator enjoys his fine share of art and jewelry. These are most likely for his queen. You are now situated in the castle. What shall you do?

**Steal EVERYTHING**

That is a brilliant idea. You precede to the jewelry cases and open them without a noise. You stuff the jewelry into you bag and go to the next case. You take every item that the clown has to offer.

**Steal More Stuff**

You enter the next room and find the Grand Highblood sleeping. You quickly exit but something catches your eye. The weapon he was holding, the club. That would make a nice trophy to show off. You reenter the room and approach the sleeping clown. You move his arm off of the club carefully and grab the massive weapon. This is a heavy tool. Before you can even lift the club, you feel the clasp of a hand on your neck.

_**You're A Dumbass**_

Highblood: WHO DARES STEAL FROM THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD?

Abelin: Have mercy, dear Highblood. I was only looking for something so I could feed my family.

Highblood: LIES! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, ABELIN THIEF.

Abelin: Then there is no point in pleading to be let go. I ask you make my death quick.

Highblood: YOUR DEATH SHALL BE AS QUICK AS A SNAILBEAST! WHERE ARE MY GUARDS?

Abelin: Most likely at the bottom of the river. If not, in the bushes.

Highblood: YOU HAVE KILLED MY GUARDS AND ENTER MY FORTRESS WITHOUT NOTICE?

Abelin: Well, you noticed me.

Highblood: DO NOT TAUNT ME, THEIF! YOU ARE VERY SKILLED AT WHAT YOU DO.

Abelin: Not skilled enough.

Highblood: I'LL GIVE YOU A CHANCE CERULEAN. I COULD USE YOUR…SERVICES.

Abelin: Anything to get me out of this situation.

The Highblood lets go of your throat and gets up from his slumber.

Highblood: YOU HAVE HEARD OF THE PREACHING MUTANT, CORRECT?

Abelin: The Signless? Yes, I've heard of him and his cult.

Highblood: I WANT YOU TO PROVE YOUR LOYALITY TO ME. KILL ONE OF HIS FOLLOWERS, BRING ME THE BODY, AND I WILL LET YOU LIVE.

Abelin: And what about the jewels?

Highblood: IF YOU ARE SUCCESSFUL, I WILL LET YOU KEEP THEM. DO NOT FAIL ME.

Abelin: I understand.

**Get The Fuck Out Of There**

You rush out the window that you came through and head out of his courtyard. You need to leave the city, maybe even the territory. If the Highblood finds you, you will surely die a slow and painful death.

Follower 1: He will be where?

Follower 2: At the square tomorrow. He shall give another sermon before he leaves.

It appears you have stumbled upon some of the mutant's followers. You look at them but they do not notice you. You could easily kill both of them without distraction. What are you saying? A thief may take, but never spill the blood of the innocent. However…The Highblood will kill you if you don't bring him the body…You mustn't…You must…You mustn't…You must…You mustn't…

**Present The Bodies**

You throw both the bodies on the Subjugglator's floor. Both were killed with a stab wound to the chest. Both bleed out. Both died painfully.

Highblood: A JADE AND A YELLOW. I CONGRADULATE YOU THEIF.

Abelin: Thank you…Sir.

Highblood: THE JEWELRY IS YOURS BUT I MUST ASK ONE MORE FAVOR.

Abelin: What is it?

Highblood: YOU MUST CONTINUE TO WORK FOR ME. YOU SHALL BE MY ASSASSIN IN THIS REVOLT. IF YOU DENY ME, YOU WILL DIE.

Abelin: …

Highblood: IT IS YOUR CHOICE. DEATH OR WORK.

Abelin: I…I…I am your assassin, Grand Highblood.

**Scene 3**

It has been over a sweep since you have been hired as the Assassin. You enjoy your new title and work. You live like a king. You sleep with a different troll every night. And the best part, you get the kill the idiots who believe in the mutant. You walk into the local bar and run into your friend, the Darkleer.

Assassin: Darkleer, my friend. Come, I'll buy you a drink.

Darkleer: 8=D Assass*n, *t *s good to see you. Has the h*ghblood g*ven you any new h*ts.

Assassin: Just basic cult meets, nothing more. I wonder where his mindset is.

Darkleer: 8=D Assass*n! Do not speak of our employer as such. Why do you say that?

Assassin: He will not let me kill the Signless. I can take him.

Darkleer: 8=D You do not understand the S*gnless's protect*on then.

Assassin: I have killed hundreds of his followers. His guards do not scare me.

Darkleer: 8=D What about h*s company*ons?

Assassin: The Dolorosa? The Ψiioniic? They will die before they hit the ground.

Darkleer: 8=D And the D*scple?

Assassin: The kitty will not sing tonight.

Darkleer: 8=D And what about the lowblood himself. He *s a strong f*ghter.

Assassin: My sword will glow red with his blood.

Darkleer: 8=D Then k*ll him.

Assassin: I cannot unless the Highblood deems it so.

Darkleer: 8=D Why would he be cross with you?

Assassin: Because he wants the mutant to suffer. I am done. I will chat with you later my friend.

Darkleer: 8=D May your journeys be safe.

**Scene 4**

**Do A Backflip Down The Street**

Why the hell not? You decide to do a backflip on the sidewalk. People know who you are, you can do this and no one will bother you. This is your city. You can allow and disallow anything in here. And you will certainly not allow some lowblooded mutant preaching in your city.

**Stop The Lowblooded Mutant**

You cross the street and see the Signless himself speaking to your citizens. How dare her corrupt the minds of your people. You will not stand for this. You push your way through the crowd.

Signless: And y9u see my 6r9thers. We 6ase 9ur system 9n s9mething we cann9t even see. The Grand High6l99d is 6lind and 9ur system is at fault.

Assassin: The blind one is the person who tries to poison the minds of the healthy.

You get up along the Signless's platform. You see the Disciple rush towards you but the hands of the mutant stop her.

Signless: S9 y9u are the great assassin my pe9ple tell me a69ut.

Assassin: Abelin, at your service.

Signless: Tell me, A6elin. Why d9 y9u supp9rt s9mething as wr9ng as this persecuti9n 9f the l9w6l99ds?

Assassin: Why do you wish to spread lies among my people? We persecute you so you are not to harm us. We have seen the violence your followers cause.

Signless: S9 y9u put us in p9verty t9 pr9tect y9urselves. H9w many 9f my clan have y9u killed?

Assassin: I kill before your men have time to strike at us.

Signless: Y9u kill 6ecause y9u are 9n the High6l99d's payr9ll.

Assassin: And I make a killing working for him.

Signless: Then why d9n't y9u earn a little extra.

The Signless takes out both his sickles and throws them at your feet. He opens his arms outward and looks at you.

Signless: If y9u are a true f9ll9wer 9f the hem9spectrum, y9u will strike me d9wn as the mutant I am.

Assassin: A hunter never kills the pray that offers itself.

Signless: 6ut it w9uld 6e easier f9r y9u and y9ur pe9ple.

Assassin: It is not honorable.

Signless: Neither are the deaths 9f my f9ll9wers. Y9u are weak t9 speak s9 high and n9t act up9n y9ur w9rds. Y9u claim n9t t9 kill the easy pray and sta6 my men in their 6acks. Y9u are n9t a her9. Y9u are a f99l wh9 refuses t9 see the light.

Assassin: You will leave my city, and never return.

Signless: 9r what? Y9u will speak again and d9 the same exact thing.

Assassin: Leave. Now!

The Signless motions over to the Disciple and the Ψiioniic and he exits the stand. The crowd disperses and you head on over to your employer's hive.

**Scene 5**

Assassin: I want him dead!

Highblood: AS DO I ABELIN, BUT HE DESERVES TO DIE PAINFULLY.

Assassin: But he has been causing you problems for sweeps. I can easily infiltrate his base and slit his throat.

Highblood: BUT IT IS NOT WHAT I WANT.

Assassin: What you want is not helping you.

Highblood: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME AS SO!

Assassin: I am sorry sir, but the mutant must die.

Highblood: HE IS A DIFFICULT TARGET.

Assassin: I can handle it.

Highblood YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL HIS COMPANIONS.

Assassin: They are nothing to me.

Highblood: …FINE. TONIGHT, I WANT THE BODY OF THE SIGNLESS. IF I DO NOT HAVE IT, YOU WILL BE KILLED.

Assassin: I understand. I will not fail you sir.

**Scene 6**

You sneak into the cave system where the Signless preaches to his followers. You killed 2 guards on the way in. You are now in the heart of the mutant. It is either kill or be killed. What will you do?

**Do Something Coosome**

…What? Why would you do that? Brain, what are you doing? You see a small tunnel dug above the caves. You climb up and enter and begin to crawl through the vents. You pass by some people eating, some chatting about their leader, and then you stumble upon the Disciple. She appears to be scripting words on the wall. This would be the perfect time to strike. You take out your sword and prepare to strike.

**Take Her Out**

You feel the palm of a hand grab your ankle and pull you down. You crash into another room and see the Dolorosa's chainsaw against your neck. You see 2 followers walk in and begin to beat you. After 5 minutes, you lose consciousness.

**Scene 7**

You awaken to find yourself being dragged across the floor with a bag over your head. You do not stir in fear of another beating. The clown was right, you were not ready and you're paying the price. You feel the guards stop and throw you to the ground. You get on your knees and they remove the bag from your head. You look up to see the Signless himself.

Follower: We found this 1 in the tunnels ready to kill your matesprit, sir.

Signless: Thank y9u, y9u may leave.

Follower: As you wish sir.

Both cult members exit the room and you are left alone with the lowblood.

Signless: S9 wh9 is the weaker man n9w?

Assassin: …

The Signless then sits down in front of you and your eyes are at level.

Signless: Tell me, what is the difference 6etween y9u and me?

Assassin: …

Signless: D9n't 6e afraid t9 speak.

Assassin: To begin, I'm in chains and you are not.

Signless: N9. If we were 69th in a field naked, what is the difference 6etween y9u and me?

Assassin: …Nothing but our blood color.

Signless: Exactly. Why d9es it matter that certain 6l99d c9l9rs are 6etter than 9thers?

Assassin: …

Signless: Wh9 decided which 6l99d c9l9rs are better than 9thers?

Assassin: The Highblood and the Condense.

Signless: And where are they 9n the hem9spectrum?

Assassin: …

Signless: Y9u see y9urself as an animal caught in a trap. I see y9u as a student waiting t9 6e taught.

Assassin: And if I wish not to be taught?

Signless: Then kill me. I will give y9u tw9 9pti9ns. Y9u may either j9in my ranks 9r try t9 kill me n9w. I warn y9u that I am a str9ng 9pp9nent.

Assassin: Why are you giving me the option to live?

Signless: 6ecause I see s9mething in y9u. Y9u think y9u are dead but I am trying t9 help. If I c9uld, I w9uld let n9 9ne die in this war. You think you cann9t 6e retaught, I think y9u can be f9rgiven.

The Signless gets up and takes the chains off of you. He whistles and his Disciple comes in. He throws you your sword.

Signless: I want y9u t9 d9 s9mething. I want y9u t9 demean y9urself. I want y9u t9 humiliate y9urself in fr9nt 9f y9ur pe9ple. If y9u run, my Disciple will find y9u. Is that clear?

You nod and the Disciple escorts you out of the cave. The 2 of you begin your track back to the city.

Disciple: ＼(=^‥^)/'I WILL WARN MEW. IF MEW RUN, I WILL USE MEW AS MY NEW SCRATCHING POST.

You do not pay attention to the cat. You continue to walk and head to the city. You know exactly what you are going to do.

**Scene 8**

It is 12 at night. The 1 of the subjuggulators is giving a speech in the square. You are scoping out the scene on the rooftop of a near building.

Disciple: (^・ω・^) WHAT WILL MEW DO?

You simply look at the Disciple and return to looking at the scene.

Disciple: (=①ω①=) WILL MEW PROCLAIM THAT MEW ARE A TRAIPURR TO YOUR PEOPLE?

Assassin: No.

Disciple: (=^･ω･^) WILL MEW STOP THE SPEECH AND DESTROY A FEW BUILDINGS.

Assassin: No.

Disciple: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ WHAT WILL MEW DO THEN?

Assassin: You'll see.

You get up from your position and begin to hop from rooftop to rooftop. You place yourself directly on top of the speech-giver. You take out your sword. This is it, this is redemption. Time to be forgiven.

**Become Forgiven**

You jump off of the building and thrust your sword downwards. Your blade cuts through the subjuggulator and now you are on the ground. You look up to see hundreds of your people staring at you. You get up and pull your sword out of his chest. There is 1 last thing to be done.

Assassin: LONG LIVE THE SIGNLESS!

That's better. You see a variety of guards approach you and you quickly run away. You cut through the crowd and see the Disciple following you on the roofs. You both escape the city and head towards the lair of the Signless.

**Scene 9**

You stand on a pedestal with all of your people staring up at you. You see the Signless approach with a red sash and looks at you.

Signless: Y9u have pr9ven that y9u can 6e trusted. Y9u have 6een t9 the 9ther side and n9w y9u see its hate and merciless nature. Y9u have 6een retaught and y9u are ready t9 learn m9re.

The Signless puts the red sash over your shoulders and both of you face the crowd.

Singless: 9n this day, y9u have 6een accepted int9 9ur ranks. 9n this day, y9u have earned 9ur l9yalty and we have earned y9urs. 9n this day, y9u have 6een f9rgiven. 9n this day, y9u bec9me the F9rgiven!

Your leader holds up your hand and the crowd cheers your name and applauds you. They have welcomed you into their family and you are home. You are now the Forgiven.

**Scene 10**

Dolorosa: Hurry up, Fo+rgiven. The Signless do+es no+t like to+ wait.

Forgiven: I am sorry. I can't find my sword.

You run outside and see the Dolorosa holding your weapon. She hands you the blade and you begin walking.

Forgiven: Where are we going?

Dolorosa: The Signless has been requested that we attend a sermo+n fo+r a few o+f his fo+llo+wers with him.

Forgiven: So we are security.

Dolorose: Yes.

It has been 2 sweeps since you have become the Forgiven. You have attended every speech the man has and listen to every word that escapes his mouth. He is a wise teacher. You have not killed since you have become the Forgiven. However, I'm not saying that you didn't break a few bones. You have been accepted by his clan. According to the Dolorosa, you are heading to a meeting right now on the outskirts of town.

Dolorosa: Tell me mo+re abo+ut yo+ur swo+rd.

Forgiven: This beauty? I craft this when I found a strange meteor land in my forest when I was 8. I took the meteor, smelted it, and made the sword. As far as I know, it can cut through anything.

Dolorosa: Even ho+rns?

Forgiven: I cut my horns off for the advantage. I don't hit my head on ledges or doorways anymore.

Dolorosa: I still find it fo+o+lish.

The 2 of you approach a small shack. You open the door to find the Signless, the Disciple, the Ψiioniic, and a group of followers waiting.

Signless: We have 6een waiting.

Forgiven: I am sorry master.

Signless: It's 9k, y9u are f9rgiven.

The group lets out a small laugh and the Signless begins preaching. You take a seat next to the Disciple. About a sweep ago, the 2 of you became moirails.

Disciple: (=①ω①=) ISN'T HE JUST AMEOWZING?

Forgiven: He is. He is very lucky to have you.

Disciple: (^・ω・^) I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT HIM.

Forgiven: Probably live in caves.

The 2 of you let out a small chuckle and continue to listen to his words. All of a sudden, you hear a noise. It sounds like the rushing of footsteps.

Forgiven: Do you hear that?

Disciple: ='①。①'= YES, IT HEAR IT TOO.

The room becomes silent as now everyone is hearing the footsteps.

Signless: EVERY9NE 9UT!

The vacates of the room flood out the doors and are met with a barrage of arrows. You come out with your friends and see the Darkleer and his group of soldiers.

Darkleer: 8=D S*gnless, you and your cult have been charged w*th cr*mes for treason. You are to be sent to the Grand H*ghblood.

Signless: I will n9t succumb to the High6l99d.

Darkleer: 8=D Then you w*ll be sent *n a body bag.

The Darkleer and his men pull out an arrow and prepare to attack. You and your friends step in front of the Signless and draw your weapons. The Darkleer's men fire and the Ψiioniic stop the arrows with his powers. The trolls draw their swords and charge. You immediately meet 1 and your swords clash. You hear the clank and immediately move your sword and stab the man. You are met by another 3 men. You grab 1 man and use him as a shield. The other 2 mistakenly stab him and you charge the 2. You stab 1 in the chest and turn to face the other. He slashes your eye and draws blood. You grab his sword and cut through his arm. You look over to the Signless and see him as he is hit by an arrow from the Darkleer.

Dolorosa: SO+N!

The Dolorosa charges at him but he grabs her neck. He throws her to the ground and she is knocked out. You see the Ψiioniic run at him but is caught by 3 of the Darkleer's men. You look at the Disciple and she is ready to run. You grab her and run away.

Disciple: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ FORGIVEN! PUT ME DOWN!

Forgiven: No! You will die! We must leave!

Disciple: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! PUT ME DOWN!

The Disciple begins to claw at your back but you continue running. You can feel tears running down your back but you do not care. You were taught to run in risky situations, and this was far more than risky.

**Scene 11**

The Disciple and you approach a small field and you put her down.

Disciple: ='①。①'= WHY DID MEW LEAVE HIM?

Forgiven: There was nothing we could have done.

Disciple: ='①。①'= WE COULD HAVE HELPED HIM. WE COULD HAVE TAKEN THE DARKLEER.

Forgiven: We would have died! As your palemate, I need to protect you!

Disciple: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ WE COULD HAVE HELPED HIM! WE COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! WE COULD HAVE…

The Disciple falls into your arms and begins crying into your chest. You hold onto her and pet her hair. There was nothing you could have done. You hold onto her for 10 minutes then she stops and looks at you.

Disciple: ='①。①'= WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

Forgiven: We are going to find our friends and get the hell out of Dodge.

You wipe the tears from your moirail's face and you both look at each other.

Forgiven: We will find him.

**Scene 12**

You and the Disciple rush to his body and stand over it. You found your Sufferer, just not in the right condition. You had heard of the Sufferer's execution and watched the whole thing from the distance. When everyone cleared out, you both went to his body.

Disciple: ='①。①'= YOU SAID WE WOULD FIND HIM. YOU SAID WE WOULD SAVE HIM.

Forgiven: Disciple, I am sorry. I tried but.

Disciple: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ AND NOW HE'S DEAD. HE'S DEAD BECAUSE WE FAILED.

You hear the strong footsteps of a certain executioner and you panic.

Forgiven: Disciple, the Darkleer is coming. If he finds us, we will die.

Disciple: …

Forgiven: We must leave, now!

Disciple: LEAVE.

Forgiven: What?

Disciple: I WANT YOU TO GO. I DON'T WANT YOU DEAD TOO.

Forgiven: You're speaking nonsense.

Disciple: HE WAS MY MATESPRIT, I NEED TO BE WITH HIM.

Forgiven: We must leave now!

Disciple: GO, NOW!

Your mind rushes and…You listen. You run away. You run away from your problems You run and run and run. You run because you are scared.

**Scene 13**

You enter a bar and take a seat at the table in the back. The bartender walks over to you and hands you a drink. It has been half a sweep since the Sufferer died. You don't know what happened to your friends.

Bartender: They increased your bounty today.

Forgiven: Are you going to hand me in?

Bartender: No, but you should be on the lookout.

A pirate walks into the bar and orders her drink.

Bartender: The usual, Miss Mindfang?

Mindfang: Yes.

Forgiven: Anything exciting happen?

Mindfang: I dumped the Dualscar.

Forgiven: I thought that would happen.

Mindfang: He was weak. You know you have a 2000 gold reward on you?

Forgiven: I do not care.

The bartender comes out with 2 drinks and takes a seat next to Mindfang at your table.

Mindfang: What are you going to do?

Forgiven: I don't know.

Bartender: You need to figure something out.

Forgiven: Just leave me alone.

Mindfang: Someone will find you.

Forgiven: Let them, I welcome death.

Mindfang: Then do something 8efore you die.

Forgiven: What do you mean?

Mindfang: If I were you, I would do anything to get an heir.

Forgiven: Someone to continue my legacy? He will be shunned from society.

Bartender: Unless he grows up in a different time.

Mindfang: How would he do that?

Forgiven: My lusus…I must leave. Here.

You give Mindfang a small pouch and head for the exit.

Mindfang: Wait, what is this?

Forgiven: It is 40 gold. It is what I stole from you.

Mindfang: Thank you Forgiven.

Forgiven: Goodbye my friends.

You exit the bar and head to the nearest brothel.

**Scene 14**

You enter the woods carrying a small grub. You whistle into the wilderness and you see your dog lusus approach you.

Forgiven: Hey there buddy.

You pet the lusus's head and present the grub.

Forgiven: This is my son. I snuck into the matriorb's chambers and produced it. This is my son…My heir. I need you to me a favor.

Lusus: Ruff!

Forgiven: I need you to raise him, but not here. Take him someplace where my story and my friends' stories are nothing anymore. Raise him to be strong and brave. Make him the greatest troll ever.

Lusus: Ruff!

Forgiven: Tomorrow, I will be dead, so do not look for me. I wish you luck my dear friend.

Lusus: Ruff!

Forgiven: His name? His name…His name will be Derzet Abelin.

You see the lusus teleport away. You begin to get materials and make a small hut. In the hut, you put in your sword and a small journal. You hope he will be raised well. You finish the hut and head towards the city. Your death will be there, and you are ready. This will be the coosomest thing ever.

**End Of Intermission Part 1**


	22. Intermission: The Journal

A troll stands with 2 of his friends in the forest. Although it was 100's of sweeps ago he was given life, today he shall be given a name…He has a name? Fuck! Alright, what's his name?

**Derzet Abelin**

Your name is Derzet Abelin. You are 4.5 sweeps old. You have an obsession towards furries. You like to hunt and read. You are very interested in humans and even cut off your horns to look like them. Fun fact: The universe hates you so your horns grow back. You're a cerulean blood and your Trollian is hornHater69. You are in the woods with your buddies Aradia and Tavros. You are looking for something important.

Tavros: uM, dERZET, aRE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE?

Derzet: Tavros, calm down.

Aradia: yeah tavr0s, y0u need t0 chill

Tavros: dO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING, dERZET?

Derzet: I have an idea.

Aradia: d0 y0u think there will be traps and stuff

Derzet: From what Vriska tells me, the Forgiven was a pretty cool guy.

Aradia: alrighty then

You walk among the path you walked as a kid. It was your 1st time finding civilization. You remember it well. However, you will not explain that yet. You continue walking the path until you see a strange shadow in the distance.

Derzet: I think I see it.

Tavros: sO WE'RE ALMOST DONE?

Derzet: Almost.

You begin to run to the mysterious shadow up ahead. You feel your heart racing as you take each step closer. You can now make out a squareish shape of the shadow. Maybe it's a tample, or an ancient hive, or maybe…

**Become Disappointed**

You approach a small hut. There is weeds and vines growing around the building. You look at the horrific thing your ancestor left for you. This is the greatest he can do.

Derzet: Well that's a letdown.

Aradia: well we didnt walk miles t0 n0t see whats in it

Aradia gives you a light shove and you approach the door of the hut. You grab the germ infested nob and turn clockwise. The nob falls off and hits the ground. You stare at the ground in disappointment and push the door open. A wild wingbeast flys out and you look into the cabin. There is a sword like object on the ground with a book next to it. Surprisingly, both appear unaged.

Derzet: This is it?

**Get Your Useless Shit**

You pick up the sword and unsheathe the blade. Hot damn! The blade doesn't look a day over 5 sweeps. There is a triangle on the hilt, identifying it as yours.

Tavros: wHAT'S WITH aBELINS AND TRIANGLE?

Derzet: It's our thing. We like our sign. It may be boring, but it symbolizes something. I was thinking about getting it tattooed.

Aradia: why w0uld y0u d0 that

Derzet: To honor my family.

**Read The Book**

You pick up the blue journal on the ground and look at the cover. The cover reads: The Forgiven. This is defiantly your ancestor's. You open up the book and begin to read.

_Dear Derzet,_

_If you are reading this, that means 2 things. 1, your lusus, my lusus has raised you to be a man. I congratulate you on this achievement. However, it also means I'm dead. As I write this down, I carry you: my heir, my descendant, my son. You are a wriggler now, but you will be a hero then. I didn't want you to live in my time. I wanted you to live a good life with friends, maybe fill a quadrant or 2. I have done horrible things, but in the end, we are all forgiven. I am leaving you my sword and this journal. The journal documents all my events. From stealing my 1__st__ loaf of bread to becoming the Forgiven. I want you to read these and understand what I had to do. I want you to use me as an example. I want you to be the best troll on Alternia. The sword is made of a meteor that crashed on Alternia long ago. As far as I know, it can cut through anything. Use it well. Tomorrow, I will die, and you will continue the Abelin dynasty. You will be 100's of sweeps in the future. I wish you luck on your adventures. And remember, I will always love you._

_Your father_

As you finish reading the last sentence, you feel the water escape from your eyes. You wipe your tears on your sleeve and look at your friends. Aradia approaches you and gives you a hug. She knows your emotions. She has for the past 1.5 sweeps. You let go of her and look at the back of the book. There is a quote from your father on here. You begin to read the words on the back.

**Be The Other Troll**

You are now the Forgiven. You stand on the gallows with a noose around your neck. You look over to the subjuggulator give you a disapproving look. You look into the crowd and see 2 types of people. You see highbloods who are booing at your actions. You see followers of the Signless forgiving you for what you did. For a moment, you thought you saw a tail in the crowd. You look over to face your executioner, Neophyte Redglare. She approaches you and whispers in your ear.

Redglare: 1 4m d33ply sorry for th1s.

Forgiven: It is alright. You are doing your job. Just make it quick.

The Redglare leaves you and faces the crowd. She looks back at you and you give her an approving nod.

Redglare: 1 pr3s3nt th3 4b3l1n th13f, th3 4ss4ss1n of th3 h1ghbloods, th3 forg1v3n, 4nd th3 tr41tor. 4b3l1n, you 4r3 conv1ct3d for cr1m3s 4g41nst th3 h1ghbloods. Th3 s3nt3nce 1s d34th. Do you h4v3 4ny f1n4l words?

The Redglare faces you again. You look up at her and give her a shake of your head. Neophyte then heads over to the lever and gives you 1 last look. You do have last words, words since you have been preparing since last night. Words that Derzet will live with for the rest of his life.

Forgiven: In our final fight, we shall stand as friends, fight as soldiers, and die as heroes.

You see the Redglare pull the lever and your last image is a crowd of applauding highbloods and weeping trolls. You find yourself in a field and see your master.

Sufferer: A6elin.

Forgiven: Vantas.

Sufferer: C9me, we have a l9t t9 discuss.

The Sufferer grabs your shoulder and the both of you begin to ascend. You take a final look at the ground and see your son, Derzet. He is with his friends. His friends are on the ground and cerulean is escaping from his body.

Forgiven: Wait, I must do something.

You descend down to the ground and see your son…s. 1 is standing, the other is bleeding.

Derzet: Dad?

Forgiven: Come here Derzet.

Derzet approaches you and another figure is behind him. The figure comes up and pats Derzet on the shoulder.

Derzet: Hello Kino.

Kino: Hey big guy.

Forgiven: Now tell me, what happened to you 2?

Derzet: It's a long story.

**End Of Intermission**


	23. The Beginning Of Act 3

2 trolls are lying down in the bed of the male. It just so happens that today, the 10th of May, is the beginning of Act 3. The 2 trolls happen to be under the sheets naked. These trolls need a name. What shall their names be?

**Kino Abelin And Aranea Serket**

You are Kino Abelin. You are 7 sweeps old and are matesprits with the most beautiful girl ever. You like to hang with your friends and mess with lowbloods. Last night, you had to kick your dancestor out of the house for being a bitch. Why would he do something so stupid? What shall you do?

**Scream About Your Name Not Having 6 Letters**

Why the FUCK did your dad have to give you such a stupid fucking name? Every troll in the world has a 6 letter name but you. Your retarded dad decided to make you a freak. Who even is your dad? We'll find out later. Try giving me a better action.

**After-Pail Talk**

Kino: I hate my name.

Aranea: Why?

Kino: It doesn't have 6 letters, it's weird.

Aranea: I like it 8eing weird.

Kino: I don't. Being weird is…Weird.

Aranea: Nice description.

Kino: Fuck you.

Aranea: We already did that.

Aranea gives out a small giggle and you wrap your arm around her. You wasted a sweep of your short life trying to get her, and now that sweep is paying off.

Aranea: Did you have to kick him out?

Kino: Not again.

You ascend from your bed and begin to put on a fresh set of clothing. Aranea rolls onto her side and beams up at you.

Aranea: He was just defending people you were 8ullying.

Kino: He had no right to threaten Cronus like that.

Aranea: Why did you 8ecome so attached to Cronus? When we were smaller, you 2 hated each other.

Kino: Well, things change.

You grab a pair of underwear and place them on yourself. You throw Aranea her bra and panties and she quickly puts them on under the blanket. She gets up from the bed and begins throwing on her clothing.

Aranea: So will you make peace with Derzet?

Kino: I ain't making peace with shit. If Derzet comes and apologizes to Cronus and me, then we'll talk. Can you do me a favor?

Aranea: Anything.

Kino: Derzet's shit is in the draws. Can you give it to him?

Aranea: So I'm a delivery girl now?

Kino: That'll make an interesting roleplay.

Aranea: Fine.

Kino: Thanks babe. I'm gonna go to Horuss and Meulin and see if they're ok. They were close to Derzet.

Aranea: Alright, I love you.

Kino: I love you too.

You give Aranea a small kiss and put on your jacket. You exit the hive and close the door behind you. While you care for Derzet, he needs to learn his lesson the hard way. A day with the lowbloods will teach him. You head towards Horuss's hive.

**End Of Chapter 23**


	24. Meeting The Crew

**Be The Other Triangle Boy**

You are now the other triangle boy. You are resting in a strange, god awful recuperacoon. Who decided this was how trolls should sleep? You sit in your slime filled container and think about the decisions you made that ended you in here. Damn, this thing is uncomfortable.

**Exit The Recuperacoon**

You take yourself out of the horrible sleeping device and wipe the slime off of you. You're gonna have to change, maybe Kino has…Right, fuck, Kino kicked you out. You're in a different hive. You forgot about that. You look over to the door and see a pair of eyes peering at you.

Derzet: Hello?

A girl wearing red quickly enters the room. She has the same horns as Aradia, this must be her dancestor. She quickly grabs your shoulders and pushes you against the coon.

Derzet: Um…

Damara: だから、あなたは私たちを保存するためのあなたのギフトのための準備ができていますか？

Derzet: I have no clue what you just said.

Damara: 私はあなたの触手の内部を感じるのを待つことはできません。

Her hands reach for your pants and she quickly unzips you. Before she gets any further, another troll with wings enters the room.

Rufioh: doll… get off of h1m…

Damara: しかし、私は彼を持っていると思います。

Rufioh: no way… hes off l1m1ts…

Damara: ファイン。私は今ではない、性交が、後になります。

She whispers the last words into your ear and she heads off. You zipper your pants and go up to your winged savor.

Derzet: Dude, I owe you.

Rufioh: no problem man… names ruf1oh…

Derzet: I'm Derzet. What the fuck was that all about?

Rufioh: that's damara… shes my ex… and she gets a b1t freaky from t1me to t1me…

Derzet: I'll remind myself to stay away from her.

Rufioh: come on… lets meet the rest of the crew…

Rufioh leads you out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. 6 people living in 1 hive, you couldn't handle that. Dealing with Kino is enough. Although, the place is very nice. You enter the kitchen with Rufioh and find the other trolls doing various activities.

Rufioh: guys… th1s 1s derzet…

Derzet: Hi.

The group all turn towards you and give you welcoming smiles…Besides Damara, she give you something Meulin would do.

Porrim: Hello+ Derzet. I'm Po+rrim.

Kankri: I'm Kankri.

A troll wearing blue gets up from her seat and walks over to you. He extends a hand forward. You presumably shake it.

Latula: h1, 1'm l4tul4, 4nd th4t on3 ov3r th3r3 1s m1tun4.

Derzet: Hello there.

Mituna stares up at you and gives you a welcoming nod. You nod back at him and sit at the table.

Porrim: Wo+uld yo+u like so+mething to+ eat, Derzet?

Derzet: No, thank you. I only eat what I catch.

You take out your phone and log onto trollian. As soon as you do so, Kino begins to message you. Maybe he wants to say he is sorry.

assassinoAbelin [AA] began trolling hornHater69 [HH]

AA: Listen, I'm not gonna be in the hive today. Get your shit and leave. You can come back when your sorry. Bye.

assassinoAbelin [AA] ceased trolling hornHater69 [HH]

Wow, he's really kicking you out. You decide to get a move on. You rise from your seat and head for the door.

Latula: wh3r3 4r3 you go1ng?

Derzet: I've got some stuff to deal with.

Porrim: Will yo+u be back?

Derzet: Maybe.

Damara: あなたはまだ私に性交を借りている。

You exit the hive and begin to head to Kino's place. You pull out your phone and begin messaging a friend.

hornHater69 [HH] began trolling kittykatShipper [KS]

KS: (=^-ω-^=) DERZET! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE ARE YOU?

HH: Hey Meulin, I'm fine. Listen, I need you for a favor.

KS: (.=^・ェ・^=) ANYTHING.

HH: I really need a feels session.

**End Of Chapter 24**


	25. Horn Shaving

Derzet: Just hold it for me.

Meulin: (=^‥^=) OK, LIKE THIS?

Derzet: Perfect.

Meulin grabs hold of one of your horns. The grasp sends a shiver down your spine, but you ignore that. You place your blade against your horn and begin to saw away. The pain is foreign at 1st, but you continue. You wince as you feel your sword reach the other side of your appendage and your once log horn falls off.

Meulin: ~(=^‥^)/ DOESN'T THAT HURT?

Derzet: A bit, but I'm used to it. Now the other.

She places her hand on your other horn and begin to cut away at this 1 as well. It doesn't hurt like the last 1 so it takes less time to finish it. You hear the thud of your horn hit the ground. You pick up the 2 broken spikes and toss them in the trash.

Meulin: (=^･ｪ･^=) I WOULD NEFUR BE ABLE TO DO THAT.

Derzet: It gets easier each time.

You move out of Meulin's bathroom and land onto her couch. She takes a seat next to you and leans onto your shoulders.

Derzet: You know where Kino is?

Meulin: V(=^･ω･^=)v HE CAME BY EARLIER AND WENT OUT WITH HORUSS. HE WANTED TO SEE IF WE WERE ALRIGHT.

Derzet: Is Horuss mad at me?

Meulin: (=^･ｪ･^=) …YES.

Derzet: God dammit it, what did I ever do?

Meulin: (=^‥^=) MEW THREATENED TO KILL CRONUS.

Derzet: It was his own damn fault. He shouldn't have put his gun up.

Meulin: (.=^・ェ・^=) HE WAS FOLLOWING KINO'S LEAD.

Derzet: Then Kino shouldn't have fucked up!

Meulin sits upright as you scream the last sentence. You place your arms on your knees as Meulin stares at you.

Derzet: I know Kino's my…Friend and all, but he's an idiot sometimes. He does things he shouldn't.

Meulin: (=^‥^=) HE'S TRYING TO HELP MEW.

Derzet: Help me do what? Be a fucking douchebag!

Meulin: (=^‥^=) HELP UNDERSTAND WHO MEW ARE.

Derzet: He doesn't fucking know me! He doesn't know what I've been through!

You throw your sword at the ground in anger. You place your hands over your eyes. Your face begins to soak with your tears. Meulin wraps her arms around you and pulls you closer to her.

Derzet: He doesn't fucking know what I had to do. He doesn't know the pain I've felt. He doesn't…

You burst out into tears and wrap yourself around Meulin. She slowly pets your hair as you sob into her shirt.

Derzet: He doesn't understand.

Meulin: ~(=^‥^)ノSHH, IT'S OK BABY. YOU'RE RIGHT.

Derzet: Re-Really?

Meulin: ( =①ω①=) OF COURSE. KINO'S BEING DUB RIGHT NOW, AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT.

Derzet: You want me to go talk with him?

Meulin: (^・ω・^ ) YES, I DO.

You get up from her couch and wipe your tears onto your jacket. She gets up and you give her a hug.

Derzet: You're the best Meulin.

You pick up your sword from the ground and sling it over your shoulder. You walk over to the entrance and open the door. You stare back at Meulin.

Derzet: I owe you 1.

You give Meulin a small wink and you see her cheeks blush green. You leave her hive and close the door behind you. You begin your trek towards Kino's hive. When you see him, shit will go down.

**End Of Chapter 25**


	26. Family Arguments

**Be The Other Troll**

You are now Kino Abelin. You have been resting on your bed, browsing your husktop. You were just in a conversation with Horuss and Cronus about what to do with your little buddy. However, culling him or showing him Horuss's blue friend would be a bad choice. You hear a loud knock on the door from downstairs. What will you do about it?

**Listen To Dubstep**

…What kind of request is that? Why would you even recommend that type of music? Derzet loves the shit, so you bought an influx of it to satisfy his needs. You look over to your speakers and notice the Bangarang Ep is in it. It's just so tempting. You look over to your door to see none other than Mr. No-Horns himself.

Kino: Derzet.

Derzet: Kino.

Kino: What the fuck do you want?

Derzet: I came to talk to you.

Kino: Oh, so you're gonna apologize?

Derzet: You don't deserve an apology. If anyone should be apologizing, it's you.

**Resist The Urge To Start Singing It's Too Late To Apologize**

Son of a bitch, you really wanna sing that song. However, it would be uncool to start singing in the middle of an important part of the story. Instead, the reader should probably play the song while he/she/other read the rest of this chapter. You get up from your bed and head over to Derzet.

Kino: I ain't apologizing for shit.

Derzet: You shouldn't have been fucking with those trolls!

Kino: You should have kept your sword to yourself,

Derzet: You know what, I don't fucking get you.

Kino: What?

Derzet begins to pace around the room in an angry sort of matter.

Derzet: You're supposed to be the reincarnation of my father, the Forgiven. Why aren't you like him? He was a gentleman, he was a lowblood lover, and he did everything you didn't do. If you're my dad, then you're lying about something.

Kino: Listen you little shit, things are different across universes. Not everyone is the same.

Derzet: But they should be. You're not supposed to be like this.

Kino: And what the fuck makes you think that?!

Derzet: I think that!

Kino: Well, you're lying to yourself!

Derzet: Fuck you!

Kino: Fuck you!

**Epic Hate-Makeouts**

This is not the time for Abelincest. This is a serious time and you suggest they makeout. You sir, are a strange kitty cat. I will punish you later. Derzet grabs the nearest vase and hurls it at you. You see the ceramic come towards you and duck instantaneously. The vase hits the wall behind you and causes a crack in it. In the crack, a small door knob is revealed.

Derzet: What's that?

Kino: Nothing.

Derzet: Kino, what the fuck is that?

Derzet begins to walk towards the crack and kicks the wall beside it. The wall falls off and a small door is revealed. Derzet opens the door and finds your oldest prized possessions. A file used for shaving your horns down, a sword with a large triangle on the hilt, and an ironic pair of hipster glasses.

Kino: Oh shit

Derzet: I was right.

Derzet takes the possessions and lays them out on your bed. He crosses his arms and looks angrily at you.

Derzet: Why?

Kino: Why what?

Derzet: Why did you change?

Kino: Her.

You point towards a small picture of you and Aranea at the beach.

Kino: I changed because of her. I was a fucking loser, just like you. I cut my horns, I loved lowbloods, hell, and I was even humankind for a while. I loved it. However, I loved her more. I stopped. I let my horns grow, I ditched my lowblood friends, and I dropped the glasses, for her. I did it because I loved her.

Derzet: That's not love.

Kino: Are you saying what we have isn't love?

Derzet: No, I'm saying that's not how you get love. If that person truly loved you, they would accept you for who you are. Aranea is a sweet girl; she would like you, loser or no loser.

Kino: …No, she wouldn't.

Derzet: You've been living a lie for too long. You need guidance.

Kino: Don't say it.

Derzet: You need someone to show you the light.

Kino: Don't you fucking say it!

Derzet: You need the italics.

_**Hello Kino**_

No, anyone but you. Why are you here? I got rid of you years ago. I don't need you anymore.

_**Kino, One Can Only Block The Conscious For So Long. So Where Do I Begin With You**_

Please don't. I get it, I get it. I need to change. Just please don't lecture me.

Kino: Fine, fine, I'll change.

You look down slightly and see Derzet with his sword in hand.

Derzet: Let's do it.

You nod your head slowly and lean down so Derzet can grab your horn.

**Purify Yourself**

With two swift movements, you hear two clanks against the floor. Two sharp pains go throughout your body. Two tears come out of your eyes. You watch as you see two horns hit the ground

**End Of Chapter 26**


	27. UPDATE!

Hello friends, it is I, dsabingroce, or Derek. It's great to see you after so many months of not updating. I come forth baring news. Good news and bad news. Good news, I have finally decided to get Derzet's coosome story going again. However, the bad news is the story is really fucking bad. So, I've decided to revamp it What that means is that I'm going to get rid of all these shitty chapters and start the story fresh. It'll be better than before, I promise. Also, I'd like to thank the people who follow and favorite this story, you guys are cool. I'll restart this story sometime during this week. For now, give me some advice on the plot and how you think the story will go. I'll see you all soon, goodbye friends, see you all later!


End file.
